One Nutty Bird
by Red Witch
Summary: Once again Bubblehead causes a little chaos which leaves to big headaches for Commander Walsh and Goose.


**Bubblehead lost the disclaimer saying I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. Just another insane fic that came out of my insane little mind. **

**One Nutty Bird**

"GOOSEMAN!" Commander Walsh shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOUR STUPID MEMORY BIRD HAS DONE IT AGAIN!"

"Oh no…" Shane groaned as he walked into Walsh's office. "Please tell me it's not **another** interplanetary incident."

"No he just trashed my office again!" Walsh fumed and pointed inside. There were papers everywhere. Specifically a large mound of papers on Walsh's desk with Bubblehead sitting on top of them. "I thought you had Doc install some obedience protocols in them?"

"I did, but Bubblehead forgot them," Shane sighed. "He's the only computerized critter I know that can forget his programming at the drop of a hat."

"Well I am going drop that thing down an incinerator if you can't control it!" Walsh warned. "I let you have that bird in order to help you calm down. Not for it to get me riled up!"

"I'll take care of it," Shane sighed. "Bubblehead what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to hatch my eggs," Bubblehead said proudly.

"Eggs?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"I think this office is a lovely place to raise a family," Bubblehead said happily. He looked at the giant aquarium in the wall. "Great view of the ocean."

"Okay Bubblehead…There are a few things I think you are confused about," Shane let out a breath. "First of all you are a memory bird, that is an artificial life form. Artificial life forms **don't **lay eggs. And even if they did you **couldn't**, because you are a **male** memory bird! Do you see the connection here?"

"Not really," Bubblehead blinked.

"Male as in the **opposite** gender of female the gender that **actually** lays eggs you stupid sack of feathers!" Walsh snapped.

"What you're saying only girls lay eggs?" Bubblehead blinked.

"Ninety nine percent of the time yes," Walsh snapped.

"Maybe I'm the one percent?" Bubblehead asked. "I mean how do you explain these eggs here?" He moved off the nest to show them.

"Bubblehead…Those aren't eggs," Shane sighed.

"They're **not?**" Bubblehead blinked.

"Nope," Shane removed the objects and displayed them one by one. "These are…A lemon, a tape dispenser, a kazoo…A stapler…"

"Oh, that explains all these staples in my butt," Bubblehead looked behind him.

"And I don't know what the heck **this** is," Shane held up something that looked like a cross between a miniature French Horn and a calculator. He fiddled around with it. "Where did you **find **it?"

"Q-Ball's lab," Bubblehead chirped happily.

Just then the horn part of the device started to glow and **something** popped out of it. It was a round pink furry little creature with one eye, a pink beak and a pair of wings. "Pwweeepp?"

"What in the name of…?" Walsh's jaw dropped.

"I'm a Daddy!" Bubblehead squealed with delight.

"How did…?" Shane did a double take. The device glowed again and he dropped it. Three more similar creatures popped out.

"Q-BALL!" Walsh shouted.

However at Walsh's shouting the little creatures started squealing and flapped around all over the place. "Fly kids fly!" Bubblehead jumped up and down. "Oh they grow up so fast!"

"Commander I…" Q-Ball walked into the office only to nearly get hit by one of the creatures flying around. "What in the world…?"

"Q-Ball what is this thing?" Shane showed him.

"It's a part for something I've been working on," Q-Ball said. "A portable wormhole. How did you get it?"

"Bubblehead stole it," Shane admitted.

"And then you activated it!" Walsh snapped at him.

"Look at my babies!" Bubblehead chirped. "Aren't they cute?"

Just then several more creatures popped out of the device. "How do you turn this thing **off?**" Shane tried to stop it by shaking it.

"How did **you** turn it on?" Q-Ball asked.

"I don't know I just pushed a bunch of random buttons!" Shane snapped. He hit it again in frustration and even more creatures fluttered out.

CRACK! The device broke in Shane's hands. "Gooseman…" Walsh's eye began to twitch. "What did you just **do?"**

"I think I broke it…" Shane gulped.

**"YOU WHAT?"** Walsh roared.

This of course scared the creatures. "PWWEEE! PWWEEE! PWWEEE!" The confused creatures flew around knocking items and pictures over.

"Watch it Commander Mustache!" Bubblehead snapped. "You're scaring my kids! There, there kids! Did the big loudmouth scare you?"

"Commander shouting is not going to help," Q-Ball was nearly hit by a flying creature.

"Obviously…" Walsh growled as the creatures panicked all over the place. "Q-Ball, fix that thing and get them out of here!"

"We don't even know what dimension they came from much less what else will come out if I try that again!" Q-Ball explained. "It's too dangerous to just randomly play around with it until we know exactly where they came from!"

"Can't you I don't know…Just look at the setting or something?" Shane asked.

"No, you broke **that part**," Q-Ball gave him a look.

"Come on kids calm down!" Bubblehead pleaded. "I know! I'll sing you a lullaby!" He began to warble off key. _"LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Bubblehead we have **enough** problems without you making us deaf!" Walsh snapped holding his hands over his ears.

"Wait a minute Commander," Shane blinked. The creatures were starting to calm down. "I think it's working."

"What?" Walsh did a double take. Indeed the birds were calming down.

**"La, la, la, la, la!"** Bubblehead sang.

"Pwwweeee! Pwweeee! Pwwee!" The creatures chirped happily as several of them landed all over Shane, Walsh and Q-Ball.

"They actually **like **Bubblehead's singing?" Shane was stunned. "Well whatever they are, they're certainly **not** music lovers."

"Gooseman you are going to personally clean every **inch** of this office," Walsh growled as one creature casually pecked his head. "**After** you bring these…**things** to Longshot!"

"Me? Why me?" Shane said even though deep down he **knew** the answer.

"It was **your** bird that stole the device," Walsh glared at him. "It was **your bird** that brought it in here. And of course **you** turned it on and **broke** the stupid thing!"

"You and Bubblehead really are birds of a feather," Q-Ball snickered.

"How am I going to get them there?" Shane asked.

"That is **your** problem!" Walsh snapped. "I am going to take a long hot bath and drink a very tall cold drink! Once I get these flying fur balls off of me."

"Just use Bubblehead to guide them," Q-Ball suggested. "And they really seem to like you too Goose."

"Pweeee?" One of the creatures chirped as it nuzzled Shane.

"Awww…He loves his big brother!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew up and nuzzled Shane on the other side. The other creatures chirped and nuzzled Shane. "Just one big happy family!"

"This is for the birds…" Shane groaned.


End file.
